Candice Hooper
Candice Hooper is a survivor of the North Bay Bridge collapse in Final Destination 5. She is and intern at Presage Paper and Peter's girlfriend. Candice is the first survivor of the North Bay Bridge collapse to die, and chronologically, the first survivor to die in the movie series. Biography Candice was resided in New York. She is very enthusiastic, vivacious and barely snobbish. She is an university student and a gymnast. She works as an intern at Presage Paper and dated Peter Friedkin. She is qualified to join at the company retreat along with her coworkers. Her father is also the owner of the business. Final Destination 5 At Presage Paper, Candice has a conversation with Peter. When her rival Olivia arrives, she flirts with Peter which causes Candice to indirectly confront her. She then has a little fued between Olivia and herself. She later hands Peter the attendance chart when Dennis arrives. After Sam witnessed the premonition about the bridge, he freaked out and left the bus with Molly. Peter got off the bus to see what happened to them, and then Candice got off to help them too. Not long after, the bridge began to collapse, and Candice fled from the bridge with Peter and the others. After the accident, Candice and the others attended the memorial. The next day she heads to the local gym for the last practice before the championship and her college career. At first she does not want to join the others as she is still shaken up by the events, but Peter talked to her about it. 'Death' While practicing with her gymnastics team, Candice complains about the extreme heat of the gymnasium, urging her coach to fix the air conditioning. When the air conditioning unit is finally activated, it shakes from over use, causing a screw to fall out and land sharp-side up on the balance beam. Although Candice has several close calls with the screw, she misses it and it goes unnoticed. As she practices on the high beams, another gymnast, Porter is practicing on the balance beam when she steps on the screw and falls off the beam, knocking over a bowl of powder in the process. The powder is blown into a fan and temporarily blinds Candice while she is flipping on the high beams. The powder gets in her face and distracts her, she lets go of the bar and flips in mid-air, landing on her neck, while the powder preventing her from slipping had caused her spine to snap and various bones to protrude through her body, in front of Peter, the coach and the other gymnasts. Signs/Clues thumb|300px|right|Candice's Death *Candice feels a gust of wind blow past her. *Her good-luck rubber band that she twirls on her wrist snaps prior to beginning practice, hinting at the nature of her death, and that she wasn't going to be so lucky. *During the conversation between Peter and herself, Peter repeatedly mentions that the practice is the "last one" for Candice before going to regionals. *Candice says her coach would kill her if she missed the practice. *During her practice, right when she moves to the bars, her coach tells her to "stay loose". *Candice was almost electrocuted by stepping on the puddle that had dripped onto an exposed wire, but she was interrupted and went on to practice the high beams. *Both in the premonition and afterwards, Candice dies by support beams. In the premonition, she is impaled by the beam/pole if the boat that holds onto the sails. In her practice, she is moving on the unfixed, loose beam. *Both in the premonition and afterwards, Candice falls to her death with her spine being damaged. In the premonition, she falls and is impaled through the spine. In her practice, she falls on the ground, breaking her spine. *When Candice felt a gust of wind blowing by, a girl was using the balance beams in the background. If you look closely, it looks like that the girl is going to hit Candice's neck. *When it is Candice's turn on the beam her coach says "Your up". Trivia *Candice and Lewis Romero from Final Destination 3 share some similaritys in that they are both sport players and that both of them died in their gym. *Candice's body was similar to Tim Carpenter's, as both of them had snapped their back. *In the premonition, her death is similar to Perry Malinowski's from Final Destination 3. Although Perry was stabbed in the chest while Candice was stabbed in the abdomen. Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Category:Fell Hooper, Candice Category:Presage Paper's Employees Category:Bashed Category:Victims of North Bay Bridge Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Category:Fell Hooper, Candice Category:Presage Paper's Employees Category:Bashed Category:Victims of North Bay Bridge